Daddy Daughter One Shots
by Lost42
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Since my dad came back into recently I was inspired to write some one shots. They will mostly feature my ocs but some of the Rugrats will make occasional appearances. I'm not sure how many of these I will write, but I have two planned out. So if you want to see something just let me know.

Ji Yeon is three in this one shot. She will be different ages depending on the situation.

Ji Yeon was excited to return to pre school. She had been out for a week recovering from her kidney transplant. Dil had come to visit her a few times, but she handn't seen him in a few days and she missed him. She threw her blanket aside and hopped out of bed. Normally she hated getting up early, but today was worth it if she got to see her best friend again. She was getting dressed when she suddenlly noticed some red spots on her arm. She didn't know what they were, but they itched alot. She also noticed her sudden burst of energy was gone and she was tired again and just wanted to get back in bed.

"Are you ready for school?' Jin asked coming into the room to make sure his daughter was awake.

"No." Ji Yeon answered hurriedly pulling her white shirt with the turquoise long sleeves over her head. She didn't feel good at all but didn't want to miss out on pre school. Dil had told her the last day he came to visit that on the day she was coming back they were going on their first field trip.

Ji Yeon was about to put her jeans on when she felt the itching coming back. She tried to ignore but she just couldn't. She dropped the pants on the floor and began scratching. She noticed the itching was spreading as were the red dots.

"Why are you so itchy?" Jin asked coming closer to get a better look at his daughter.

"I don't know, but It's ok. I can still go to school." Ji Yeon said still scratching.

"No. I don't think you can." Jin said kneeling next to his daughter.

"Why not?" Ji Yeon asked in a sad tone when she finally stopped scratching.

"I think you have chicken pox." Jin answered.

"What's that?" Ji Yeon asked.

"It's red spots all over your body that make you itch." Mi Sun answered examining her daughter to see if it was chicken pox and not some other rash. She then felt her forehead."Looks like you do have the chicken pox."

"Can I still go to school?" Ji Yeon asked."Today is a field trip day."

"Sorry sweetie, oyu have to stay home for a few days." Mi Sun answered leading her daughter to the bathroom and running a bath for her.

"What's that?" Ji Yeon asked as her mother poured some weird looking stuff into the bath water.

"It's oatmeal. It will help with the itching." Mi Sun answered.

After the bath Mi Sun put some pink lotion on Ji Yeon and dressed her in some pink fuzzy feetsie pajamas.

"I have to go to work. Be good for appa." Mi Sun said sitting Ji Yeon on the couch and giving her a hug.

"I want you to stay with me." Ji Yeon whined and was about to follow her mother to the door before Jin caught her.

"You need to rest so you can get better." Jin said setting his daughter back on the couch and covering her with her favorite soft pink blanket with owls on it.

"Watch tv. I'm going to go make you some breakfast." Jin said turning the tv to Disney Junior channel.

Ji Yeon sat watching the tv. She was suddely greatful she missed school today because they were airing a new episode of Elena of Avalor. Since it was new it helped distract her from the itching.

As she continued to watch the episode Jin appeared with a tray of soup and placed it in front of Ji Yeon on the couch.

"I get to eat and watch tv?" Ji Yeon asked amazed. They were never allowed to eat in the living room.

"Only because you're sick." Jin answered.

Ji Yeon ate some of the soup, but grew sleepy, almost falling face first into the bowl. She would catch herself, but came close the last time.

"Are you finished with your soup?" Jin asked as Ji Yeon rubbed her eyes and nodded. Jin took the tray into the kitchen and came back and sat down. he pulled Ji Yeon close and she made herself comfortable on his chest just like when she was a baby. She soon fell asleep.

Ji Yeon woke sometime later feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't want to throw up on her dad, who had also fallen alseep. She carefully slid down onto the floor and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't quite make it to the toilet and ended up throwing up all over the floor. She grabbed some toilet paper to try and clean up the mess, but it rolled to fast and soon the entire roll was on the floor. She pushed the pile over the throw up and left the bathroom feeling worse then before.

Jin had woken up by this time and noticed Ji Yeon slumped against the couch rubbing at an itchy spot. He put her back on the couch, as he did so he noticed she had a fever. He went and got a pop sickle out of the freezer.

"I don't like that kind." Ji Yeon whined pushing the purple pop sickle away.

Jin went and grabbed a yellow one. Ji Yeon shook her head no. He then came back with a blue one and a pink one. They sat on the couch watching Moana and enjoying two pop sickles each.

"I want to watch another movie." Ji Yeon said once the movie had finished for the second time. They spent the rest of the day watching every Disney Princess movie they owned once in English and then in Korean at Ji Yeon's insistance. She fell asleep halway through Aladdin. By then it was time for Min Jun to come home from school.

Right on time the door opened and in walked Min Jun and Phil who seemed to be having a burping contest judging by the sounds they made when they came into the house.

"Go to the plaroom if you're going to do that." Jin told them."Your sister is asleep."

"Come on Phil. We can continue our contest downstairs." Min Jun said leading Phil into the kitchen and grabbing two cans of soda from the fridge. The boys continued their fun in the playroom.

"Appa can i have another pop sickle?" Ji Yeon asked sleepily as she sat up.

"Why don't you try and eat some real food." Jin suggested.

Ji Yeon shook her head no."Food makes me sick."

Jin soon came back with some crakcers and ginger ail. He placed them in front of Ji Yeon and strted the next movie on the shelf.

"Try and eat alittle of that." Jin instructed as The Little Mermaid began to play.

Ji Yeon really didn't want to throw up again. So she took a small sip of the ginger ail. She noticed it helped her stomach. She grabbed a cracker and ate it. She noticed nothing happened and soon ate all the crackers in the package. she finished off the ginger ail since it seemed to help keep the food where it belonged.

"Can I have a pop sickle now?" Ji Yeon asked hopefully.

"What kind?" Jin asked not wanting a repeat of earlier when he kept bringing the wrong flavor.

"Pink." Ji Yeon answered not remembering the flavor.

Jin came back with the pop sickle and left Ji Yeon to watch her movie while he made the boys a snack.

"Whatcha watching?" Phil asked peaking into the living room.

"Mermaide." Ji Yeon answered.

"Ok. Enjoy your movie. I gotta go have a farting contest with your brother now." Phil said disappearing.

"Boys are gross." Ji Yeon muttered as she finshed her pop sickle.

The rest of the day consisted of more movies, pop sickles, and crackers.

"It's time for bed." Jin announced after he had cleaned up the dinner dishes and sent the boys to bed.

"I want to wait for eomma." Ji Yeo pouted as she watched Brave.

"She'll be home late." Jin said sitting beside his daughter.

Ji Yeon crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at her father.

"Ji Yeon." He warned. She then began to pout even more.

"Just one more movie?" Ji Yeon pleaded. She had just started Brave and she loved this movie no matter how many times she had watched it.

"I think you've watched enough movies for one day." Jin said reaching for the remote only for it not to be in its place. Ji Yeon held it tightly under the blanket so her father couldn't turn the tv off.

"Fine." Jin sighed sitting back in defeat.

Towards the end of Brave Ji Yeon fell asleep. Jin was about to put her in her bed when he heard the door open softly.

"Why isn't she in bed." Mi Sun whispered softly as she sat down.

"I tried." Jin said holding up his hands in defence."She's very stubborn."

"What did you two do all day?" Mi Su asked.

"Watched every princess movie we own." Jin answered.

"You wanted a girl." Mi Sun mused pulling Ji Yeon into her arms and carrying her to bed.

"Eomma." Ji Yeon said sleepily lifting her head from her mother's shoulder.

"It's late. Go back to sleep." Mi Sun said gently pushing her daughter's head back down.

"I had fun with appa today." Ji Yeon continued still with her head down. She fell back to sleep as soon as she was put into her bed.

She spent the next few days with Jin and soon she was wll enough to return to school.

"I got all better thanks to my daddy." She told the class upon her return.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter includes Kimi and Lil. They are four in this story. Ji yeon is three and part of this was inspired by Lost.

It was a hot summer day. Chaz, Howard and Jin had decided to take their daughters camping for the weekend. They loaded up the car and headed out to the woods.

"What's camping?" Ji Yeon asked. She was sitting in between Lil and Kimi in the far backseat of the van while Howard sat in the middle seat with all the supplies and Chaz rode shotgun while Jin drove.

"It's when you sleep outside and eat yummy roasted marshmallows." Lil explained rubbing her stomach.

"Why do we gotta sleep outside?" Ji Yeon asked."What if it rains?"

"We sleep in a tent that keeps us dry." KImi assured her.

They eventually made it to the woods and brgan to set up camp.

"Ah the great outdoors." Chaz breathed deeply, but soon regretted it as he started weezing and quickly reached for his inhaler.

While Chaz was getting his breathing under control Howard began collecting sticks to build a campfire while Jin set up up the tents.

"We want to help." Lil piped up once she and the other girls had got their things out of the car.

"You can help me find sticks for the fire." Howrd told her. Lil and Kimi went off in search of sticks. Ji Yeon thought about following them but picking up sticks sounded boring.

"What are you doing?" Ji Yeon asked Jin watching as he hammered a stake into the ground to hold a tent up.

"Putting up tents so we can sleep in them tonight." Jin aswered as he finsihed the first tent and moved on to unpack the second one.

"Can I help?" Ji Yeon asked."Picking up sticks is boring."

"Sure. You can hold these for me." Jin said handing a bag of stakes to Ji Yeon hold."Hand me one when I tell you."

Ji Yeon stood still and watched her father work. It kind of reminded her of when they built pillow forts back home.

"Ok hand me a stake." Jin instructed. Ji Yeon did as she was told and watched Jin hammer it into the ground.

"Can I do that?" Ji Yeon asked once it was time for the last one to be put in the ground. Jin nodded and Ji Yeon walked over to where the last stake needed to be placed. Jin placed it on the ground and held it in place. Ji Yeon swung the hammer, hitting the stake but nothing happened.

"You have to hit it harder." Jin told her. Ji Yeon swung the hammer down harder and faster, but instead of hitting the stake she accidently hit Jin's thumb and finger that was holding the stake in place. Jin shook his hand to try and get a rid of the pain. He then grabbed his daughter's hand gently and helped her hammer the stake in.

"Maybe you should go see if the fire is lit." Jin told her. Ji Yeon looked down sadly. She only wanted to help her dad. She didn't mean to hurt him. She looked to where Howard and Lil were building the fire. There was smoke billowing from the logs on the bottom, small flames began ro appear between the smaller sticks on top. They soon had a nice sixed fire going.

Once camp had been set up the dads decided to go fishing for dinner. Howard declined, saying he wasn't much of a fisherman. He stayed behind to keep the fire under control.

Chaz and Jin helped the three girls into the boat that they had rented for this occasion and they went to find a good spot on the lake. Jin showed them how to bait their hooks. Lil looked excited at seeing the worm and felt a little guilty at putting it on her hook.

"I don't want to touch a slimy worm." Ji Yeon cried moving to the edge of the boat farthest from the tin of worms.

"I'll do it." Kimi told her grabbing the small turquoise fishing poll and baiting it. She handed it to the younger girl and they started fishing. They sat there waiting for something to happen. The soft rocking motion of the boat was comforting and relaxing.

"This is boring." Ji Yeon yawned."When are the fishies going to come?"

"You have to be patiant." Jin told her.

They all sat in slience until Kimi couldn't take the quiet and sitting still any longer. She jumped up making the boat rock and leaned over the side, peering into the water.

"I see a fish." She cried and pointed to the water. She leaned over more to try to catch the fish with her hands.

"Kimi stop moving. You're going to make us." Chaz started to say but didn't get to finish his sentence because the boat tipped over. The girls were all wearing life jackets so they popped right up in the water.

"Let's do that again." Ji Yeon cried.

"Kimi." Lil yelled."Why did you tip us over? Now my dress is all wet."

"Sorry." Kimi apologized.

They all got out of the lake and headed back to camp.

"Hey guys." Howard greeted as he poked the fire with a stick to keep it going."Did you catch anything for dinner?"

"Afraid not." Chaz answered.

"No thanks to Kimi tipping over the boat." Lil pointed out still angry at getting her dress wet. She walked to her tent that she would share with her dad later that night and changed into a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top.

"What are we going to eat?" Ji Yeon asked as her stomach grumbled.

"Don't worry. We brought food." Jin assured her.

"Then why did we have to sit in that boring boat?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Because that's what you do when you go camping." Jin answered as he opened an ice chest and began taking things out of it.

"I don't think I like camping very much." Ji Yeon sighed as she sat down in her small folding chair that was turquoise with orange around the edges and had Moana and Maui on it. Kimi and Lil soon joined her around the fire. They watched Howard grill some hamburgers. Jin pit some hotdogs on some metal skewers for the girls to roast over the fire.

Once the food was done everyone sat around the campfire and helped themselves to some dinner. Jin put some kimchi on his burger. Ji Yeon saw what her father did.

"I want some kimchi on my hotdog." Ji Yeon said handing her hotdog to her father. Jin put some on top of the hotdog and handed it back to his daughter.

"How do you guys eat that stuff?" Kimi asked holding her nose."It stinks."

"Now Kimi I'm sure it't not that bad." Chaz assured her. He put some onn his burger and took a bite. He made a face and tried not to gag. He wasn't used to something with that strong of a flavor. He swallowed hard and breathed a sigh of relief when it was all over.

"I think I'm full." Chaz announced setting tthe rest of his half eaten burger on his plate.

"Who wants marshmallows?" Howard asked once everyone had finished their dinner.

"Me." All three girls cried at the same time.

"Me." Chaz said quietly. He still had the taste of kimchi in his mouth and needed something to get rid of it. Water wasn't helping.

"You can't have dessert cause you didn't finish your dinner." Kimi said smiling. Chaz gave her a look. Kimi shrugged."That's what you tell me and Chuckie."

Chaz looked at his burger and picked it up scraping off the offending pickled cabbage and began eating it. Once he was doone he began to roast marshmallows with everyone else.

"Ah it's on fire." Ji Yeon cried as she pulled her marshmallow out of the fire.

"Blow it out." Jin told her. She did as he told her but it wouldn't go out. Jin leaned over her and blew the fire out leaving the black marshmallow on the skewer.

"It's burned." Ji Yeon whined.

"It's good like that." Jin told her. Ji Yeon turned in her father's lap to face him, an incredulous look on her face like she didn't believe him.

"Burned food is yucky." Ji Yeon stated handing the skewer to her father.

Jin took the marshmallow off and ate it, showing her it was good. He put another one on and got it nice and toasty but not burnt.

"That's better." Ji Yeon said happily popping the brown marshmallow into her mouth.

"Who wants to hear a ghost story?" Howard asked.

"Are you sure we should be telling ghost stories to our kids in the woods?" Chaz asked."What if they get scared?"

"We won't get scared." Kimi assured him moving her chair closer to his in case he got scared.

"Yeah. We're brave." Lil added.

"Who has one to tell?" Howard asked.

"I have one." Jin answered. Howard passed him a flashlight. He held it under his chin and started.

"One dark and stormy night. There was a little girl who wouldn't go to bed when her parents told her to. She decided to stay awake all night. She soon heard tapping on her window. She looked out and a flash of lightning lit up the sky iluminating a figure at her window. The figure had a white face and black holes for eyes. The girl staggered back from the window and hid under her covers. She heard the window creak open and heard the creature slowly make it's way to her bed, it's claws made clicking sounds as it crawled slowly along the floor. Every click bringing the creature closer. Minutes ticked by and the girl dared to peak out of her blanket. She slowly lifted the blanket and Boo." Jin yelled the last part making everyone jump.

"Don't do that." Ji Yeon yelled hitting Jin's arm. He just laughed, glad his story was able to get a reaction out of everyone.

"I think that's enough scary stories for one night." Chaz suggested trying not let his chattering teeth give him away that he was scared.

"It is getting late." Howard added looking at his watch.

They extinguished the fire and retired to their tents for the night. Sleep didn't come easily that night. Lil was the first to awaken to the storm brewiing outside.

"Dad." Lil whispered trying to shake Howard awake. He rolled over and looked at her sleepily."I think it's going to rain."

"We'll be fine." Howard said rolling over and going back to sleep.

Lil didn't believe him. She walked out of the tent as quietly as she could. Thunder rumbled overhead. She remembered Jin's ghost story from earlier. She couldn't see where she was going. She tripped over something and fell on the ground.

The commotion in the sky woke Kimi up. She sat up and heard a thud outside her tent. She looked over to her father who was snoring away. She crawled out of her pink sleeping bag and made it to the outside of the tent. She stepped out and tripped over something or rather someone.

"Ow." Lil cried as someone landed on top of her.

"Sorry." Kimi whispered helping her up. The girls started walking back to Kimi's tent but got turned around and soon found themselves lost.

Ji Yeon was a light sleeper so the slightest noise woke her up. In this case it was thunder. She then remembered her dad's story. She wasn't to scared because she knew her dad was inside the tent with her. She jumped when she heard noises outside the tent. Thunder made it's presence known and rain began to pour down. Ji Yeon screamed at the sound of the loud thunder waking Jin up.

"It's just a storm." Jin said pulling Ji Yeon beside him.

"I heard noises outside." Ji Yeon whispered as rain poured down. She soon felt droplets on her head."Now it's raining inside."

Jin grabbed a flashlight and shone it around the tent, noticing a small hole in the top. As he shown the flashlight around the tent two small shadows appeared.

"I see a light." Lil cried over the rain. They soon realized they weren't as lost as they thought and headed toward the tent.

Ji Yeon heard the tent unzipping and dove into her Moana sleeping bag.

"It's just Kimi and Lil." Jin told her. Ji Yeon slowly came out of the sleeping bag.

"Why are you guys out in the rain?" Jin asked the two girls.

"I heard a noise." Kimi answered.

"It's raining alot out there." Lil said.

"It's raining in here too." Ji Yeon added covering up with an extra blanket.

Soon everybody heard sirens and a man yelling into a megaphone to leave. The rain was going to flood the erea and everyone was being evacuated. They guys loaded up the car while the girls slept in the back seat. They rented a hotle room for the rest of the night ad made their home in the morning. While they were at the hotle they made a huge pillow fort to sleep in.

"I like this camping better." Ji Yeon said laying on top of a big pillow on the floor.

"Me too. It's more comfy." Lil agreed doing the same.

"I'm just glad to be out of that tent. I don't know how my mommy sleeps next to my daddy with all his snoring." Kimi added giggleing at the end.

Lil nodded in agreement."Both of my parents snore and my daddy hogs the blanket."

"My daddy only fake snores sometimes to make my mommy mad." Ji Yeon said giggleing.

"Girls go to sleep." chaz groaned from one of the two beds in the room.

"Maybe next time we should bring the boys." Howard suggested from the other bed.

"I agree. They talk less." Jin voiced his opinion from the couch.

The End

The part where they had to leave was inspired by an actual camping trip I took as a kid. The part with Jin fake snoring is inspired by a Lost blooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Ji Yeon is three. Lil and Kimi are five in this story. This is inspired by a recent trip I took to the zoo with my friend and her kids.

It was a nice day, so rather then have the kids play inside all day the dads decided to take their daughter's to the zoo.

"It stinks." Ji Yeon remarked when they walked through the gate entrance. She was wearing her new Moana shirt, which was white and had Moana on it and turquoise shorts with white sandles.

"That's cause there's lotsof animals here." Lil explained. She was wearing pink shortsand a darker pink shirt with a duck on it and light pink sandles.

"Haven't you been to a zoo before?" Kimi asked. She was wearing a yellow dress with a cat on the front with black shoes.

Ji Yeon shook her head No. She suddenly got distracted by something.

"Guys look over there." She started to run over to where the tall pink birds were, but beofre she could get very far Jin caught her by the arm and put her on his shoulders.

"Go that way." Ji Yeon instructed her dad, moving his head in the direction she wanted to go.

They walked over to the flamigos and stood by the wooden fence to watch them.

"Look." Kimi cried and pointed." There's a baby one."

Everyone looked where she was pointing and sure enough they saw a baby flamigo among the bigger birds.

"Those ones are fighting." Lil commented seeing two birds pecj each other in the face. She then started yelling at the birds like she saw her mom do when she watched restleing.

"What do you guys want to look at now?' Howard asked the girls.

"The snakes." Lil cried excitedly and ran ahead to the reptile room. She had been to the zoo with her kindegarten class recently, so she knew exactly where her favorite room was.

"No I don't want to see a snake." Ji Yeon whined.

"How do you know you don't want to see one?" Jin asked." They're cool."

"No. They're scary." Ji Yeon insisted as they walked toward the door.

"I wish i could get powers like in that movie so I could make all the snakes go free." Lil commneted holding the door open for everyone.

"I hope you don't." Ji Yeon called down from her father's shoulders grabbing his head tighter.

Inside the room was warm and cages of various sizes lined the wall, each one covered in a thick sheet of glass. Ji Yeon leaned her face against Jin's head as to not see the scary snakes.

"Look." Jin pointed to a tank with a small green turtle inside. Ji Yeon lifted her head up to see a samll green turtle swimming in a tank. She looked across froom the turtle tank to see a green snake coiled around a tree. She shuddered and put her head back down, not wanting to see anymore.

"Ooh guys come look at this one." Lil called. Everyone walked straight to the far wall of the exhibit to find Lil standing next to a big black snake in a glass cage. The sight made Chas bring out his inhaler. They left the exhibit soon after seeing the biggest snake and walked outside to fresh air.

"I want a snake." Lil said as they entered back out into the bright sunshine.

"i don't think so." Howard told her.

They walked a while, not really seeing any animals.

"Where are all the animals?" Kimi asked as they walked by empty exhibit anfter empty exhibit.

"I think some of them are sick." Chas remarked stopping to read a sighn that said a snow leapard had to have a surgery.

"Aw poor animals." Kimi commented sadly.

"Hey look." Chas pointed to the petting zoo."There's some animals you can pet."

This made Kimi happy. She grabbed Lil's hand and Chas let them into the petting zoo through a small gate.

"Do you want to go in?' Jin asked Ji Yeon.

"No. They stink." Ji Yeon answered holding her nose.

"Lil don't eat the goat fodd." Howard yelled from the gate.

"I just wanted to see what it tasted like." Lil yelled back.

"Maybe we should get some lunch." Chas suggested. The other adults agreed. Chas brought out hand sanitizer and sprayed it on Kimi and Lil's hands as they came through the gate.

They found a place to eat and ordered some food. As they were eating Kimi noticed something off to the side near a small playground. She snuck off to investigate. Chas was to busy conversing with the other dads to notice her sneak off.

"look over there." Kimi nudged Lil when she came back.

"What is it?' Lil asked looking in the direction Kimi ponted.

"They have ponies over there." Kimi told her.

"maybe we can be cowboys after lunch." Lil suggested.

"But we're not boys." Kimi pointed out.

"Ok then cow girls." Lil corrected herself.

"Daddy can we ride the ponies?" Kimi asked once everyone had finished lunch.

"I don't see why noe." Chas answered.

They walked over and the girls got in line with the other kids, except for Ji Yeon who had fallen asleep during lunch. Kimi and Lil rode the ponies in a circle a few times. After the ponies they decided to go to the gift shop.

"Of course you would wake up to go shopping." Jin laughed when Ji Yeon woke up as soon as they entered the gift shop.

"I like shopping." Ji Yeon commented sleepily as Jin put her down so she could pick something out.

"Just like your mom." Jin said watching Ji Yeon take in all the colorful items that the gift shop had to offer.

"Look. They got snakes." Lil cried going over to the window and pulling down a pink plush snake with a yellow belly.

"I want that." Ji Yeon pointed to a giant green turtle.

"It's bigger then you." Jin laughed."What about this one?"

He handed her a smaller version of the giant one she had wanted.

"Ok." She compromised taking the smaller turtle in her arms and hugging it close.

Kimi walked around looking and touching everything in sight. She couldn't decide on a souviner yet. She looked oer to small shelf with little figures on it. She picked one up and deiced that's what she wanted.

"I'm getting this." Kimi said proudly presenting her little flamingo figure.

After paying for everything they stopped for ice cream.

"I want a chocolate Dr Pepper shake." Ji Yeon said once they had reached the ice cream place. She wasn't usaully allowed to have soda but once in awhile wouldn't hurt.

"That sounds gross." Kimi commentedafter hearing Ji Yeon's order.

"It's good. My cousin lets me have some of hers everytime she babysits me." Ji Yeon explained.

"Try it." Ji yeon said shoving the drink in kimi's face.

"No thanks." Kimi said pushing the drink away and digging into her chocolate ice cream.

They all enjoyed their ice cream and went home to relax for the rest of their day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ji Yeon is almost three in this chapter. I might do a seperate story featuring the other characters. For now only KImi is in this chapter.

The wind howled through the leaves that hung limp on the tree. The air was warm and the sky was clear, but the a cold gust of wind would blow past every now and again signaling the coming of a storm.

Ji Yeon sat on the round green swing that was attatched to the tree. She could only move slightly when the wind blew. She was getting bored of the swing since nowhere was there to push her. She jumped off the swing when she heard the back door open and saw her father come out carrying some boards.

"Why you doing that?' Ji yeon asked watchiing as her father nailed a board up against the window of the house.

"There's going to be a storm and the boards will protect the windows." Jin answered lifting another board.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew sending the boards flying across the yard. Ji Yeon had been in the path of one of the flying boards, but Jin had picked her up just in time so it didn't hit her.

"Go inside. We have to go to the store after I finish this." Jin told her setting her in the now open doorway of the house.

Ji Yeon did as she was told and sat by the door that was now closed and watched her dad work. Cleo soon joined her as the sky started to darken to a black gray as dark clouds began to cover the sky.

Jin came in just as the rain started to pour down, it was a light rain so far so they still had time to go to the store.

"Go get your shoes." Jin told Ji Yeon while he grabbed her light purple jacket out of the closet. Ji Yeon ran down the hall to her bedroom and grabbed her shoes. She came back with her pink Minnie Mouse sandles and sat down on the floor so Jin could put them on her.

Ji Yeon stood up all ready to go until a small puddle started to form around her feet.

"Potty." Ji Yeon said pointing to the puddle at her feet.

Jin Sighed and took Ji Yeon into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once she was changed out of her wet shorts and sandles and into jeans and blue sparkly shoes they were ready to go.

Jin opened the door and Cleo ran out. Luckily the rain had stopped but there were still plenty of puddles around. Jin opened the car door and Cleo jumped in the backseat. They had to go to the pet store anyway so she was allowed to go with them.

They stopped at the grocery store first and grabbed a few essentials, leaving Cleo in the car with the window rolled down a little. Once everything was loaded in the car they headed to the pet store.

While Jin was getting Cleo and Ji Yeon out of the car they ran into some familar faces.

"You guys needed pet supplies to wade out the storm too?" Chas asked as they met up at the door. Jin nodded. Ji Yeon looked over her father's shoulder and saw Kimi standing behind Chas holding Pepper's leash. She waved and Kimi waved back as Pepper tried to pull her into the store.

The dads and daughters split up once they got inside the store. Chas was taking Fifi to be groomed while Jin had to get dog food. He put Ji Yeon down for a second so he could look at the dog food and make sure he got the right one.

"Stay here." Jin told Ji Yeon setting her on her feet at his side. Ji Yeon nodded but soon saw Kimi with Pepper. She wanted to be like the big kids and hold Cleo's leash. She quickly grabbed the end of it that was closest to Cleo's collar and accidently unhooked it making the dog run off.

Ji Yeon chased after her but couldn't keep up. Kimi saw what happened and ran after the dog forgetting all about Pepper, who prefered to stay and stare at the fish.

"I'll get her." Kimi called running past Ji Yeon and catching up to Cleo and grabbing her by the collar. She brought her back to the toddler waiting in the middle of the dog toy isle.

"Now I'm going to be in trouble." Ji Yeon said sadly.

"Why did you take the leash off?" Kimi asked picking up a purple squeaky bone getting a little distracted.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to be like you." Ji Yeon answered picking up a squeaky frog toy."You get to hold your dog."

"Cause I'm a big kid. You can do it to someday." Kimi assured her. She came up to the smaller girl and gave her a hug.

"There you are." Jin said from the entrance of the isle.

"Cleo got away." Ji Yeon told him.

"I see." Jin said bending down and reatching the leash.

"I want to hold it." Ji Yeon cried just as a loud crash was heard from somewhere in the store.

They all ran to see what happened. Kimi gasped when she saw Pepper covered in bubblesrunning around the store knocking into a bin of dog treats spilling them all over the floor.

"Pepper hates baths." Kimi remarked watching as some dogs that were brought inside by their owners escaped their leashes and began eating the treats.

"Kimi you were supposed to be with Pepper." Chas gasped trying to catch his breath from chasing the dog.

"I was helping Ji Yeon get Cleo back." Kimi said.

"Well now we have to help clean up this mess." Chas said as he started picking up various items that Pepper had knocked off of shelves.

"Can we get this?" Ji Yeon asked holding up the soft green frog.

"Alright. Let's go pay so we can get home before it starts raining again." Jin answered walking towards the check out line. Ji Yeon followed him.

"Hold her tight while I pay." Jin said handing Cleo's leash to Ji Yeon. Ji Yeo nodded and grabbed the leash, trading it for the toy frog. She bent down and as an extra percaution she grabbed Cleo's collat to make sure she wouldn't run away again.

They got home just as the rain started to pour down getting all of them wet.

"You need a bath so you don't get a cold." Jin said after he had put the groceries away and noticed his shivering daughter huddled with an equally wet Cleo on the couch.

"Cleo needs a bath too. She's cold." Ji Yeon remarked getting off the couch and heading to the bathroom. cleo soon followed her.

Jin ran the water making sure it wasn't to hot and helped Ji Yeon in. As Jin was getting Ji Yeon rinsed off Cleo jumped in the bath tub splashing water everywhere, making Ji Yeon giggle. Once the toddler and dog were cleaned and dryed off, Jin put Ji Yeon in her pajamas and placed her on the couch. He put on Moana to drown out the recent thunder had started while they were getting out of the bath.

"Watch your movie. I'm going to go clean up the bathroom." Jin said covering Ji Yeon with her pink blanket.

"It's time for bed." Jin announced once he had finshed the cleaning up all the water in the bathroom. Ji Yeon shook her head no from her spot on the couch.

"Yes. Come on we have to brush your teeth." Jin said picking her up.

"No." Ji Yeon cried begining to throw a fit."I want mommy."

Jin sat down on the couch with Ji Yeon on his lap."We can call her and then you need to go to bed." Ji Yeon wiped her tears away and hiccuped.

Jin, with Ji Yeon still in his arms went into his bedroom and grabbed his tablet and called his wife, not sure if she would even answer.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Jin thought to himself as he sat on the bed with Ji Yeon, greatful that the rest of the kids were all at sleepovers.

"Eomma might be busy." Jin told Ji Yeon as the call was on the third ring with still no answer.

"Eomma." Ji yeon cried happily as she saw her mother's face on the screen after the fourth ring.

"Hi honey." Mi Sun said."Why do you look sad?"

"It's bedtime and she wants you." Jin answered.

"I don't think I can come home tonight. The storm is getting worse." Mi Sun told them as the lights flickered on both sides.

"It's getting bad here too." Jin said as the wind howled and a tree branch snapped.

"I have to go now. Just read her a story and give her a bottle. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. " Mi Sun said in a rush as a team of doctors rushed by. They ended the call after that.

"Go pick out a story while I get your bottle ready." Jin said putting Ji Yeon on the floor. She came back in the master bedroom a few minutes and waited for her father to help her on the bed.

Jin came in the room a few minutes later with Ji Yeon's nightly bottle. He sat her on the bed and she crawled over to her mom's side of the bed and made herself comfortable on the pillow. Jin sat next to her and handed her the bottle as he opened the Moana book that he had had to read every night this week.

Jin finished the book and noticed Ji Yeon had fallen asleep, the bottle had fallen beside the pillow half drank. Against his better judgememnt Jin woke his daughter up so she could brush her teeth. Ji Yeon protested and fought the whole time Jin brushed her teeth, but the task was eventually completeed. Jin put Ji Yeon back in the bed, hoping she would go back to sleep. She continued to cry asking for her mother again.

"She'll be here tomorrow." Jin promised placing the blanket back over his daughter, who kicked it off. Jin could tell she was really tired and fighting sleep. He tried to give her more of the bottle despite already brushing her teeth, but even that didn't work. He then had an idea. He went over to the dresser and pulled out one of Mi Sun's scrub tops. He sprayed a little of her perfume on it and gave it to Ji Yeon. She calmed down after a few seconds of the familar scent and fell asleep just as a loud boom of thunder shook the house and the lights went out. The sound of tree branches snapping could be heard all around. After an hour the storm calmed down and the sound of the rain lulled helped them sleep all night long.

Mi Sun returned home the following morning and went to her room. She smiled at the sight before her. Her daughter was curled up, her whole body except for her legs and feet were on the pillow and she was still clutching the light blue scrub top. Cleo was keeping her feet warm. Mi Sun moved Cleo out of the way and carefully lifted Ji Yeon into her arms, hoping not to wake her. She lated down putting Ji Yeon on her chest and fell asleep, not even bothering to change out of her clothes from the day before.

"Eomma is home." Ji Yeon said lifting her head off of her mom's chest to stare at her father who was staring back at her.

"I told you she would be." Jin Said quietly. Ji Yeon smiled and layed her head back down. The rain quickly lulled everyone back to sleep and they enjoyed a quiet day in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ji Yeon stood by the back door watching the rain fall steadly down the glass. She backed away in shock as lightning lit up the sky and dark clouds covered everything in darkness.

Ji Yeon ran into the kitchen to find her father drying his hands on a dish towel."The rain made it night time."

Jin looked across the kitchen towards the large window that overlooked the backyard and sure enough it did look like it was night time outside.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Ji Yeon asked as she looked outside once more.

Jin checked his watch and noticed it was only 7 o clock.

"Not yet." He answered picking his daughter up and carrying her into the living room where they sat down on the couch and began to watch tv. Suddenly the tv went out.

Ji Yeon sighed."Storms are boring."

"What? Why do you think storms are boring?" Jin asked.

Ji Yeon looked up at her father."They take away the tv and you can't play outside and they're scary."

"Storms are a little scary, but they can also be fun." Jin told her as he turned the tv off since there was no signal.

"How can they be fun?" Ji Yeon asked tilting her head to the left.

"You can see how far away they are and the nore you have to count the farther away they are." Jin answered.

"How?' Ji Yeon asked just as lightning lit up the room.

"Count when you see the lighnting." JIn explained as he began to count.

"Hana tul." Ji Yeon joined him in counting. They stopped when another strike of lightning lit up the room and knocked the power out.

"It's two miles away, which means it's close." Jin explained as his phone began buzzing and a weird sound was heard outside. Jin read the alert from his phone and picked Ji Yeon up and carried her downstairs.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He told her sitting her down on the couch and handing her his phone to use as a flashlight.

Ji yeon sat alone in the dark with only the small beam of light. She sat silently on the couch. The thunder was muffled and she couldn't see any lightning due to the lack of windows in the basement. She turned toward the stairs when she heard a creak. She dropped the phine on the floor at the sudden noise. When she bent to pick it up she was greeted by a shadow on the wall. She stepped back away from the shadow, only for another noise to be heard, this one more creepy then the creak on the stairs. She dove back onto the couch and hid under the blanket that was left there from one of Min Jun's sleepovers. As she lay shivering under the blanket she heard more creaking on the stairs and suddenly felt a weight on top of her.

"Ji Yeon where are you?" Jin called as he entered the room carrying a flashlight.

"In here." Ji Yeon cried from under the blanket. She sighed in relief once whatever was pinning her down was removed. She removed the blanket and saw her dad sitting on the couch next to her.

"Are you ok?" Jin asked noticing the frightened look on his daughter's face.

"It's acary down here." Ji Yeon answered crawling into her father's lap.

"I don't see anything scary down here." Jin commented shining the light all over the room.

"I heard noises and something was on me." Ji Yeon told him.

"What did the first noise sound like?" Jin asked.

"A creaky stair." Ji Yeon answered just as she heard it again. Jin heard it too and shone the flashlight toward the noise as Ji Yeon covered her eyes.

"Open your eyes and look on the stairs." Jin told her.

"I don't want to see a scary thing." Ji Yeon protested.

"How do you know it's scary if you can't see it?" Jin asked.

Ji Yeon opened one eye and then when she saw what made the stairs creak she opened her other one and cried."Cleo."

The dog came trotting over at hearing her name being called.

"What about the other noise?' Ji Yeon asked staring off into the darkness."It sounded like a growly scream."

Jin shone the light around the room once more until he landed on the only culprit that could produce a noise like that.

"Ninja?" Ji Yeon asked looking at the black cat who sat in the corner cleaning its paw."I think I stepped on his tail."

"Are you still scared?" Jin asked.

"No." Ji Yeona nswered."But how come I couldn't get out of the blanket?"

"Take a guess." Jin said as Celo jumped on Ji Yeon's lap.

"Cleo?" Ji Yeon asked petting the dog's head.

"Yep. I thik we can go back upstairs now." Jin said.

They made their way back upstais. When they reached the kitchen lightning flashed iluminating the space.

"Hana, tul, set, net." Ji Yeon began to count with Jin joining in. They ended on 10.

"Looks like the storm is moving away." Jin pointed out."And it's time for bed."

"I want to sleep in your bed." Ji Yeon demanded.

"Ok. come on." Jin said picking her up.

They layed in bed listening to the softly falling rain when Ji Yeon pulled out a flashlight.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked propping himself up with one elbow.

"I'm not tired yet." Ji Yeon answered flicking the flashlight on and shining it on the wall."And I heard something."

There was a slight clicking sound right outside the bedroom door and suddenly it stopped. Ji Yeon began to shine the light all over the room until she stopped at the end of the bed just as something jumped up right next to her.

"Cleo." Ji Yeon screamed dropping the flashlight at her side and pulling the dog closer to her."You keep on scaring me."

Ji Yeon lay back down hugging Cleo so she couldn't get up and scare her again. After a few seconds she sat back up."I still can't sleep."

"Well watch this." Jin said picking up the flshlight from where Ji Yeon had dropped it and shining it on the wall making a shadow puppet that looked like a dog. He made a few more until Cleo started barking.

"I don't think Cleo likes shadow puppets." Ji Yeon yawned.

"I think you're right." Jin said and turned off the flashlight. He pulled the blanket up to cover Ji Yeon's body as she had already fallen alseep.

The power had come back on by the morning and it was no longer raining.

"The lights are back." Ji Yeon commented as she ate her breakfast."I want more storms."

"I thought you were afraid of storms." Jin said sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"I want to make shadow puppets." Ji Yeon said.

"We can before you go to bed tonight. Storm or no storm." JIn laughed.

"Ok." Ji Yeon said as she finsihed her breakfast.

The End

A/N I'm trying to come up with ideas for Kimi and Lil with their dads so if you have any let me know. I do have one idea for Kimi inspired by Incredibles 2.


	6. Chapter 6

The idea for this chapter and the next was given to me by Celrock. I had a similar idea, but thanks to her review from the last chapter I can expand on it. Part of the story is inspired by the Incridables 2. Don't worry, no spoilers.

Kimi sat at staring at the computer screen in frustration. She had been assighned to learn about an illness in science class and had to give a report in two days. She was finding what she was reading to be a little confusing. Suddenly an idea struck her. She pushed her chair away from the computer and ran downstairs.

"Dad can you help me with my homework?' Kimi asked.

"Is it math?" Chas asked looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"No." Kimi answered."I have to do research on diseases and mine is asthma."

"Ok good. They've changed math since I was a kid, but asthma is a topic I know all to well." Chas said putting the crossword aside and pulling out the chair next to him.

Kimi took a seat and pulled out a sheet of paper and pencil ready to get to work.

"Well the history of asthma is a long one." Chas began."At least for me. Maybe we should start by looking at my inhaler collection."

Kimi sighed but got up anyway. This was going to be a long and boring night, but having someone explain how asthma affected them in person was a lot easier to understand then just reading artlcle after articla on the subject. Chas droned on a and on about each inhaler from the oldest to the newest.

"What can you do if you don't have an inhaler when you have an attack?" Kimi piped up in the middle of Chas's demonstration of how to use an inhaler. Along with when and where he got each one, he also demonstrated how to use them. He was in the middle of his collection when Kimi asked her question.

"Well luckily for me I never leave home without mine or a refill or two. You never know when you'll have an attack." Chas told her.

"Interesting, but what happens if you don't have one or a back up?" Kimi persisted.

"Well I've never been without one, but eucaliptis is a great help. You can make it into a paste and rub it on a person's chest." Chas explained."I think we have some in the backyard actually. I'll go get some for your report."

"You're not allergic to it are you?" Kimi asked following her father to the back door.

"No. In fact it's one of the few plants I'm not allergic to." Chas answered as he made his way out into the backyard and over to a plant with small leaves. Kimi could smell it before they reached the garden. Chas picked a stem full and handed them to Kimi.

"Thanks dad. I think I have enough for my report now." Kimi said heading back inside to write her paper.

A little while later Kimi walked downstairs for a snack. She dropped the container of Dummi Bear cookies when she noticed her dad on the floor. He was having trouble breathing. Kimi grabbed the inhaler that must've fallen out of chas's pocket and handed it to him.

"Empty." Chas wheezed.

Kimi dropped the inhaler and went to the bathroom where the spares were kept to find nothing there. She went over to the inhaler collection and checked each one, throwing it the floor in frustration becasue they were all no good. She then remembered the plant. She ran out to the garden and ripped some off. She smashed the plant into a paste with a spoon and began rubbing it on Chas's chest. Kimi sighed in releife when he started to breathe normally again.

"Thanks. Kimi." Chas said weakly from his position on the floor.

"No problem, but I might've destroyed your inhaler collection." Kimi said looking over to the mess she had made.

"It's ok. Nothing a little alphabatizing and clean up can't fix." Chas said looking in the same direction as Kimi.

When Chas could breathe properly again they went to the store for refills and when they got home they reshelved Chas's inhalers.

A/N The part where Kimi uses the plant to help Chas with his asthma was inspired by Lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Six year old Lil walked into the kitchen afterher girl scout meeting to find her father washing dishes.

"I have to get my cookie badge. Can you help me make some?" She asked as Howard finished drying the dishes and began putting them away.

"No problem." Howard said pulling a cookbook off the shelf.

"I don't want to make plain old boring chocolate chip. Everybody makes those." Lil told her dad as she took a seat at the table.

"Well if you want something special we're gonna need my favorite chef's book." Howard said getting up and replacing the book and pulling out another one with a woman with light brown hair on the front.

Lil was confused at first when she saw pictures of pasta and other dishes, but no cookies as Howard flipped through the cookbook.

"You'll get your cookie making badge for sure with these."Howard said pointing to the page with chocolate cocnut cookies on it.

"Ooh those look fancy." Lil said admiring the thin cookies with chocolate drizzled on top of them.

Lil stood at the counter while Howard got all the ingrediants that they would need. He then set the oven to 375 and put wax paper on three cookie sheets so the cookies wouldn't stick. Once everything was prepped Howard got out a large bowl and together he and Lil mixed brown sugar, vanilla, butter, coconut, flour, and salt.

"I'm glad Phil isn't here. He'd just make a mess." Lil commented as she stirred the ingrediants. Howard nodded in agreement, happy to spend some one on one time with just his daughter.

After everything was all mixed they formed the dough into balls and placed them on the cookie sheets and into the oven to bake. After ten minutes the timer went off. Howard pulled the cookies out and Lil gasped in shock.

"It's just a big blob." The cookies had formed into a mass on the cookie sheets.

"I guess we put them to close together." Howard stated.

"Can we make more?" Lil asked.

"We can still use this. We'll make them into different shapes." Howard assured her as he pulled out several cookie cutters.

They placed the cookie cutters shaped like stars and hearts into the dough and let it cool.

"Now what?" Lil asked.

"We melt chocolate." Howard answered setting a pot of water on the stove.

"Are we going to put tthe chocolate in the water?" Lil asked with a confused face.

"No. We're making what's called a double boiler." Howard replied placing a bowl on top of the pot that now held boiling water. Lil added the chocolate and watched as it slowly bagan to melt.

"Now we take a fork and make disighns on the cookies." Howard said as he dipped the fork in the chocolate and waved it back and forth over the cookies.

"Now we just have to put them into the freezer to make the chocolate hard and we're done." Howard told Lil once they had finished with the chocolate.

After five minutes Howard pulled the cookies and he and Lil taste tested one to make sure they were good.

"Can we make these again?" Lil asked her mouth full of cookie."They're really good."

"Of course." Howard answered."It was nice having someone to cook with."

The next day Lil ran into the kitchen where she was sure her father would be and he was.

"I got my cookie badge." Lil announced proudly.

"That's great." Howard said as he turned away from making dinner.

"What are you making?" Lil asked.

"Spicey fuzili." Howard answered as he gestered to the cookbook that they got the cookie recipe from.

"Can I help?" Lil asked.

"Sure." Howard told her handing her an apron.

A/N The cookies and spicey fuzili come from my favorite chef, Giada De Laurentiis. I have one of her cookbooks. My cousiin and I made these cookies once and they turned into a big blob on the pan, but it was a good blob so that's all that matters. Also fuzilli, I think it spelled it wrong is a swirly pasta.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N The idea for this chapter was given to me by dbug27. Part of this chapter is also inspried by an episode of Hawaii Five O.

Lil and Kimi were surveying the various bottles of nail polish that the salon had to offer.

"I think I want something sparkly." Lil commented.

"How about this." Kimi asked showing her a bottle of sparkly purple polish.

"My dress is pink." Lil reminded her. They had gone shopping for new dresses so they could attend a father daughter dance that night.

"You should paint your nails this color. I used it before and its really pretty." Ji Yeon said holding up a bottle of light pink glitter polish.

"Oh."Lil jumped back a bit not expecting her younger friend to be practly underneath her."You're so tiny I didn't see you."

Ji Yeon sighed."Story of my life."

Lil took the polish from her and examined it."It's perfect!"

"What are you guys here for?" Ji Yeon asked stepping away from the nail polish shelf once she grabbed a sparkly turquoise bottle."I never see you in here when I come with my mommy."

"We're going to a daddy daughter dance tonight." Kimi explained.

"Yeah and we get to dress all fancy and dance with our daddies." Lil added.

"I wish I could go to a daddy daughter dance." Ji Yeon pouted.

"You can when your big like us." Lil told her as the three girls sat down to have their nails done.

Lil and Kimi spent the rest of the day getting ready for the dance. Kimi wore a purple ruffled dress that went a little past her knees while Lil wore a sparkly light pink floor length dress. The girls arrived at the dance with their dads. Kimi was a bit disappointed on acount of chaz having to take breaks and use his inhaler during almost every dance. Lil was a little embarassed at Howard's dance moves or lack there of.

Lil and Kimi let their dads take a break and were standing at the punch bowl getting some punch and some cookies when Lil noticed a man standing by the door.

"Isn't that Ji Yeon's dad?" Lil asked nudging Kimi.

"I think so." KImi answered."I wonder what he's doing here?'

"I'll go ask him." Lil offered handing her half full cup of punch to Kimi ans making her way over to the door where Jin was standing.

"Why are you here if Ji Yeon isn't?" Lil asked. She was curious why he would be here if his daughter wasn't old enough to attend the dance.

"I'm here for security." Jin answered.

"Is something bad supposed to happen?' Lil asked.

"It shouldn't. I'm just here to make sure nothing happens. You see those two men over by the doors?' Lil looked where Jin pointed and nodded."They're here for the same reason."

"Ok." Lil said simply just as a loud bang was heard an.d the room turned to chaos

"Go and hide in the bathroom." Jin ushed Lil and Kimi, who came over as the loud bang went off.

"What about our dads?" Kimi asked as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. They didn't know who was hurt, but more loud bangs were fired a few seconds later.

"Just stay here." JIn odered leaving the girls alone in the bathroom.

By the time Jin arrived on the scene the guy who had fired the shots was in handcuffs and being lead away.

"Angry father." James, Jin's partner told him."Apparently he didn't take to kindly to a step father taking his daughter to the dance."

"How's the victem?" Jin asked.

"He'll live. The guy was a terrible shot." James responded.

"I can't find my daughter."Chaz wheezed running up to Jin and James.

"Me either." Howard added.

"There's two girls hiding in the bathroom. I think they're yours." JIn told them.

The two men made their way to the bathroom where they were reunited with their daughters.

The next day Ji Yeon was sitting on the couch watching tv when Jin came in the living room grabbing the remote and walking over to the tv.

"What are you doing?" Ji Yeon asked climbing off the couch and going to stand by her father.

"You couldn't go to the dance last night so I thought we could have our own dance." Jin explained going to an app and clicking on a video that Ji Yeon knew all to well.

"Baby shark dance!" She exclaimed as they both began doing the dance together.

A/N The baby shark song has recently come back into my life thanks to my friend so I thought I'd use it in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Ji Yeon tossed and turned trying to take her nap on the couch. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't block out the noise of the tv show that Kimi and Lil were watching. They were spending the day with Ji Yeon and her dad while their moms spent some time with Min Jun, Phil and Chuckie.

"Ow. What's wrong?' Lil asked when Ji Yeon kicked her in the head.

"I can't sleep." Ji Yeon answered sitting up.

"So just don't take a nap." Lil told her turning back to the tv.

"Yeah. We don't take naps no more." Kimi pointed out.

"I'm really tired. I just can't sleep." Ji Yeon pouted with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Well how do you take a nap when we're not here?' Lil asked.

Before Ji Yeon could answer Jin came into the living room.

"You're still awake." Jin said not really expecting an answer from his one year old daughter. Ji Yeon held her arms out indicating she wnted to be held.

Jin sat down on the couch and held Ji Yeon against his chest. He reached for the remote, hoping what he was about to do still worked.

"I need to change the channel for a bit." He told the older girls, who were sitting on the floor. He changed it to an ocean documentary and when Ji Yeon saw what was on the tv she had a flashback.

Flashback

Ji Yeon was about a month old and Jin was watching her alone for the first time. Technically he wasn't alone since his wife was sleeping in the next room.

Ji Yeon should've been sleeping too, but she was fighting it. She prefered to stare up at her daddy and babble as he held her.

Jin made her a bottle hoping that would help her get back to sleep. She drank the bottle,but still didn't sleep. Jin turned on the tv since he wasn't sure when his daughter was going to go back to sleep. It was late at night so the only thing on was an ocean documentary.

The bright colors and soothing voice of the narrator lulled Ji Yeon to sleep. Ever since that night Jin would play the documentary when he couldn't get Ji Yeon to sleep, it worked everytime.

End of Flashback.

Sure enough the next time Jin looked down at Ji Yeon she was fast asleep.

A/N I hope this one wasn't to boring. I tried to make it cute.


	10. Chapter 10

"We have a problem." Mi Sun stated as the family was eating breakfast.

"What's the problem?" Jin asked as fed Ji Yeo some breakfast.

"Daycare is closed, so you'll have to take her with you." Mi Sun explained picking Ji Yeon up and taking her to get dressed.

"Why not just drop her off with Min Jun?" Jin asked follwing his wife into his daughter's room.

"They have two dogs and you know how I feel." Mi Sun stated as she dressed Ji Yeon in a pink onsie.

"Min Jun's been there almost everyday since we moved here and he's fine." Jin pointed out.

"He's bigger and older." Mi Sun said handing Ji Yeon to Jin."I'll pick her up at lunch time."

"Care to explain why there's a baby on your hip?" James asked as Jin walked into the station.

"Daycare was closed." Jin answered sitting in his chair with Ji Yeon on his lap.

"I'll have the boss put you on light duty seeing as you can't exactly bring a baby to a gun fight." James said exiting the office.

Jin sighed and got to work filling out reports from the day before, it had been a busy day the day before and everyone was a little behind on paperwork.

Ji Yeon sat watching her daddy write fascinated at the moving pen. She reached for it making Jin mess up the word he had been writing. He began writing again only for Ji Yeon to grab the pen making him mess up once more.

He let her have the pen that was now in her mouth and reached for another one. Ji Yeon ended up grabbing this one too and making a mark on Jin's face as she turned to get the other pen.

Jin put her down on the floor and got out some toys from the diaper bag. He made sure he took away the pens before getting back to work. He was almost done when he noticed it was to quiet. He turned around and found the spot where he ahd put Ji Yeon was empty. He was about to panic when he heard a soft knock on the partially open door.

"I think this belongs to you." A slim Asian woman with shoulder length brown hair said holding Ji Yeon. Jin recognized her as the new officer from Hawaii. They had started working on the same day.

"Thank you." Jin said standing up and taking his daughter.

"You have something on your face." The woman remarked pointing.

Jin then remembered the pen."She hates paperwork just like the rest of us."

"Well I finished mine. I can watch her while you finish yours." The lady offered.

"Thanks. I'm almost done." Jin told her setting Ji Yeon back on the floor while the woman closed the door.

Jin finished his paperwork. By the time he was done Ji Yeon was signalling that she wanted lunch. Jin fed her some strained peas as some officers including the new woman rushed past his office.

The jar was half empty when Ji Yeon leaned forward and threw up on Jin's shirt.

Jin dug though the diaper bag and found an extra outfit for Ji Yeon and a shirt for himself.

"I thought you could use that." Mi Sun commented as she stood in the doorway watching as her husband changed his shirt after changing their daughter.

"Thanks. She still doesn't like peas." Jin commented pulling the shirt over his head.

"That's all we had. How did it go?"

"We went on a few high speed chases and stopped a major crime spree." Jin commented with a smile.

"You're funny." Mi Sun said pickign Ji Yeon up."I'll see you at home."

A/N This chapter was inspired by an episode of Hawaii Five O.


End file.
